Boy with out a home
by funfan1
Summary: Alex,Justin, Max and Juliet meet two kids one Bailey and the other. is a boy with no friends, no family and no home. he's lost and just wants to go home. how ever with superhumman speed, strangth hearing, rapid healing, and the ability to become a Ferruginous Hawk things might not be so bad
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I looked around at all the animals on the farm horses, goats, and cows. A woman walked up she had a hawk on her arm.

"Hello are you looking for Bailey?" she asked I nodded "she's around her some were. I'm Bailey's mom; I haven't seen you around her before." "That's Daniel he just moved here." A voice said I turned to see Alex and Max running towards me.

I decided to say something "it must be cool living on a farm." I said Bailey's mom smiled saying life was never dull. We all walked in to the barn. She put the bird on a stand of some kind "wow he's beautiful." I stated "poor thing his mother was killed we hatched him and raised him."

"I bet he misses her." Max said.

"He probably never even knew her." I said "Bailey's mom nodded. She then walked out I was so fascinated by the hawk I didn't even hear the others talking. I stroked its chest with my hand and felt a strange sensation go through my body. "Dan?" Justin asked. "What?" I asked "last night that disk that the girl tried to give you do you have any idea were you might have dropped it?" I got slightly defensive.

* * *

"I didn't drop it!" I calmed down and added "I never even touched it." "Well we have to get it back." Max stated "we can't just go walking into a military zone." Justin Stated "No but maybe we can sneak back as animals. Using** Animoza Espinoza**" Alex said shouldn't we wait for Bailey?"

Max asked "yeah were is she any way?" Justin said "right behind you." Justin jumped "so you guys can turn into animals?"

Alex nodded "ok who want's to try?" I'll try first." she said "big surprise." Justin said

"ok Alex remember concentrate. Think about it. Think about being a cat... and you'll become one." Alex took a breath.

"Animoza Espinoza." she said she started shrinking and in a flash there was a cat. "Alex, Alex?"

"She's ignoring you." I said "of coarse she's a cat." Bailey said "Alex, are you ok?" Justin asked _Hmm…don't bother me. I feel very, very cool..."_

Bailey's eyes widened. "That's awesome!" She said Justin looked at Max.

* * *

"Ok bro, your turn." Max shook his head Look, I say we forget it. We don't mention it and we don't do anything." Justin looked at his brother "Max I..." Max cut him off "This isn't some dumb video game. We could get killed. You saw what happened to that one dude. Don't you get it? This is for real. You don't even know what reality is. Nothing bad has ever happened to you."

Bailey walked up to him. "No one's asking you to risk your life right now. I mean that spell might be the one thing that can save your life."

_Come on Max. It's Okay. Really._ Alex said Max caved saying he'd get to choose the animal.

"Okay, as you can see we've got a wide selection from the animal kingdom."

Bailey stated "We have our medium sized animals."

She pointed at some goats and then a pig, then turning she walked over to a llama. Saying then there were cuter one's.

"Why don't we start off small, and work our way up?" Max asked then looking around he saw a rat in a cage behind him.

"Maybe one of these, I always wanted a rat. I just never thought I'd be one."

Bailey walked over and took the rat from the cage and handed it to Max.

"Max meet Bitsy, Bitsy meet Max."

Max looked at the Rat for a minute. "Animoza Espinoza." Max said everyone watched Max as he started to turn into a rat. His face was turning rat-like when he yelped and stopped.

"Ah! Make it stop! What? Am I a rat?"

* * *

I smiled "I'd say you were a rat man."

I said laughing Max changed back saying he couldn't do it "Justin dared him and urged him to focus. Max tried again and this time was successful. I freaked and ran away. I had just seen a girl become a cat and a boy turn into a rat.

"This is totally uncool." Max said "What if he freaks and turns us all in?" Justin added all the sudden Juliet joined them. "He'd never do that." Alex said "How do you know? We just met the guy last night." Max said. "For all we know he could be working for the Angels of Darkness right now."

Justin added "If he was, he would have turned us in already." Juliet said.

"Were did he go"?

"Does anyone know where he lives?" Bailey asked "He said he didn't have parents." Alex replied. "He's kind of a strange guy, that's for sure." Juliet added "What if he went back for the disk without us?"

Every one agreed to get the disk back first and left. I departed as well I ran, and ran until I reached the woods "this was a dream it had to be "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I cried


	2. Chapter 2

when its written in _Italic_ it means there talking as animals

* * *

Alex's

POV

I stood in front of Sarah a little girl who'd been staying with us. She eyed the necklace I'd given her to remember me if I didn't make it back. "You're giving this to me?" she asked surprised. "Don't you want it?" I asked laughing she nodded "I want it, but you said you'd kill me if I ever touched it." She looked at it and then at me. "how come your giving it to me?" I shrugged as I put my jacket on "I don't know, I guess because you're like my little sister." I started to walk away "wear are you going?" Sarah asked I stopped turned around and pulled her into a hug. After a minute I let her go and started to walk out the door "Alex?" she asked "yeah." Sarah looked at me. "what's wrong with it?" I smiled and walked out.

* * *

I crouched behind a pile of junk the construction yard with Bailey and Juliet. Justin and Max came running up. "Any word on Dan?" my brother asked "No." I said nervously were the hell was he? My thoughts were interrupted by Justin. "Alex, see if you can find the **disk**." I nodded "Okay." I closed my eyes and cast the **Animoza Espinoza** spell becoming a cat. I let out a meow Juliet smiled. "Wait, you look too good to be a stray." Bailey said grabbing handful of dirt and rubbed it into the fur. "wait." Max said spitting into his hand he rubbed it into the cat's fur as well. "_Careful Maxi I have claws." _I said then the cat let out an annoyed meow. And I demanded they stop "Just trying to help." Max said _"yeah right." _I replied and ran through the sight. The cat-eyes were great I could see everything that was going on. "Let's speed it up. Lord Grog wants this yard cleaned up tonight." I heard a man's voice say I fond what I was looking for and ran back to where the others were hiding. "She's okay." Justin said as I stopped "_found it. The guy in the cubs shirt is practically standing on it. We've got to move fast._" Justin took a deep breath I could tell he was nervous even though he didn't show it. Okay, I'll help Juliet with the paint. Max, Baily you ready?" they both nodded "When I give the signal, go." Then they all split up. _"Good luck guys."_ I called.

* * *

Justin's

POV

Max and Bailey caused the distraction I turned into dragon our dog and Alex and I went after the disc. We found it. "_I hope this thing's worth it_." I said Digging up the disc_. "Dig, Justin, dig."_ My sister urged I was digging as fast as my tiny paws would let me. _"Hurry Justin, They're here."_ "Wizards!" One of Grogs henchmen said _"Go bro, go, go!"_ Alex said in panic I finally dug up the disk, snatched it between my jaws. _"I got it!" _I stated and ran as Alex followed but my sight was not really good because I ran into a tube. _"No not that way stupid!"_ I heard my sister yell and then the sound of our exit being blocked _"we're trapped!"_ then a man's voice yelled "Over here! I've got two of them. I smell a promotion." All of the sudden there was screeching from the air. As a hawk swooped down and attacked the dark angel. It knocked him over and the cover blocking the tube's exit fell down. _"Let's go Alex, run!"_ I said the hawk shot **fire** from its eyes creating a wall of fire between us and the henchmen then flew away. We made our way to the woods. We ran and ran _"Okay I think we lost them."_ My sister and I hid behind stack of logs and cast **Humanoza Espinoza**. Having human hands again I took the disk out of my mouth Alex coughed up a hair ball i swear she'll never get that spell right. At that moment Max and Bailey ran up hey you got the disk?" my little brother asked I showed him the disk "we got the disk!" He said as Juliet joined us. Juliet smiled "Yes. The Angles of Darkness are still back there waiting for the good angel. It worked." I smiled suddenly there was a screeching sound. We all looked up. It was the hawk that saved me and Alex but there was something different about this hawk. It had glowing red eyes and it had shot to beams of fire from those eyes. "Hey look." My sister said as the hawk landed on a log and begun to change in a weird way the eyes got smaller the beak softened and became a nose and lips, the feathers began to melt like hot wax. the hawk grew from 27 inches to the size of a human there was the sound of bones grinding and with a flash of red light there was Dan in the hawks place.

Hopping down from the log he looked at us. "Hi." He said my sisters walked up next to him "Dan! You saved us." "We didn't know what happened to you." Juliet added "Thanks." I said simply Dan just looked at me "and you'd do the same for me right?" I nodded we thought you turned on us." Max said then my sister became a little annoyed. "Why did you disappear? Why didn't you tell us you could shape shift into a **Ferruginous Hawk** or shoot fire from your eyes?" She demanded Dan shrugged "I don't know." He admitted "we were all scared." Dan looked down "Yeah, but, I guess I was a bit scared that maybe I'd like using my powers too much." Juliet looked at him "I know what you mean." I smiled "well thanks we'd be dead without you." Max asked to see the disk I pulled it out "Oh whoa." Max said Baily said nothing Dan said it was weird "do you think it works in a computer?" my sister asked max took it "I think it's a weapon." He said waving it back and forth then handed it back to me. "May be we could try it on your computer Justin." I agreed saying I'd keep it over night and we'd try it in the morning.

The others nodded in agreement "Cool. Well I gotta go... believe it or not, we've got an algebra test tomorrow." He said looking at Baily. "Yeah, I've got some homework as well." Juliet added "and I've got to finish my art project for class, and a gymnastics meet." My sister added. Dan had talked her into trying something in gym and she chose gymnastics. Max smiled "Hey do the cat on the balance beam and you'll be sure to get a 10." My sister smiled and punched max in the arm. I stood there and watched as the others walked away talking and laughing. "cool." I said under my breath then ran after them hey guys wait up!" I called.

* * *

My name is Justin, and I'm a wizard but I guess that doesn't matter anymore. Three wizards, a vampire, and an alien just five kids against and army of ruthless evil angels, the** Angels of Darkness** don't know what they're in for. We will win this fight.


End file.
